Avengers the last bender
by dragonaut
Summary: What if the avengers were looking for hulk but found a few surprises in the ice. This is set in the avengers universe but the avatar one was completely different than the normal series but i will explain later.


**In this story I have changed a wide variety of things in the Avatar series. Most of the things will be explained at a later date but I will tell you three things. **

**1. Aang was never found in the iceberg by Katara so he has been floating around in the ocean for a very long time**

**2. Aang will have already mastered all of the bending styles before he ran away. I'll explain later about how he learnt all of them in under one year. **

**3. Aang will have Momo with him simply because I like Momo, deal with it. **

**Now ON WITH THE STORY!**

Prologue

The Quinjet was flying towards the arctic with Iron man and Thor flying close beside it. After Enchantress had enchanted Hulk and attacked the Avengers, Hulk had quit and ran away. The remaining Avengers had been following Hulks trail ever since he had left and it had now led them to the Arctic. As they were flying past a lake, Iron man saw three fishermen and stopped to ask for directions.

"Excuse me guys. You didn't happen to see a cranky, giant green…" Said Iron man.

Before he could finish, the three fishermen pointed towards a crater in the distance.

"Well, guess they did." Iron man said to Thor.

As the Avengers flew towards Ion man said "The fishermen were pointing at that crater. What is that Hank, a meteor hit?"

"No, that's the Hulk throwing a tantrum." Ant man replied

The Quinjet then landed next to the crater and Wasp got out but Hank stayed where he was.

"The Hulks anger is truly impressive. Tell me Iron man, how do you intend to convince him to come back with us?" Thor asked

"I don't know Thor." Iron man replied "JARVIS, scan for life forms."

"Mortal technology; you would do better to trust your eyes and ears." Thor said

"I'm picking something up. There are four life signs but there all pretty faint." Iron man said "That's so weird though, since I can't see or hear it."

Wasp then flew into the crater and began to look around. "If this turns out to be some kind of evil snow monster, then I'm going to be…" Wasp was cut short when she flew into a piece of ice. "…ticked. Never mind."

Thor and Iron man then landed next to the piece of ice that Wasp flew into, which also happened to be where one of the life signs was coming from.

"Tony, that's… that's." Wasp said

"That's captain America, and according to my armor, he's alive." Iron man said in a shocked voice.

"How is that possible? He's been missing for almost sixty years." Wasp said

"I don't know Wasp. Lets get Hank over here." Iron man said as he pressed a button on his arm.

He then spoke into the place where the button was "Hank could you get over here? Oh, and bring the Quinjet."

"Sure Tony. Did you find the Hulk?" Hanks voice said through the intercom on the Iron man armor,

"No but we did find something very interesting." Iron man said

**30 minutes later**

The Quinjets excavation systems had been switched on and were busy cutting Captain America out of the ice. While this was going on the Avengers were having a small meeting.

"So we managed to find Captain America, who was reported dead almost sixty years ago." Iron man said

"So when we thaw the Captain out, what do we do? I mean, he's going to wake up thinking he's still in World War 2." Wasp asked

"All we can do for now is take him back to the mansion and try to explain what's happened since he was frozen." Hank replied

"Now that we know what we're going to about the Captain but there are still three other life signs on my radar and they seem to pretty close by." Said Iron man

"Do you think one of them could be Bucky?" Hank asked

"It's possible but I'm shocked that anyone else was able to survive being frozen in Ice." replied Iron man "Anyway we have to split up and…"

Unfortunately he was cut of by the sound of ice cracking. Everyone turned towards the Quinjet to see that it had cut into a piece of very thin ice that caused the ice around it to crack open, creating a medium sized lake. Luckily the Quinjet and Captain America were on thick ice.

Suddenly JARVIS spoke aloud to the whole team "Three life signs seem to be approaching your position, from below the ice."

Almost immediately after JARVIS finished talking a huge, circular iceberg rose from the lake and floated towards the edge.

The four heroes approached the iceberg and saw what appeared to be a boy sitting in the lotus position in front of a giant shape that they couldn't quite make out.

Suddenly the boy's eyes opened to reveal that they were glowing bright blue.

"Whoa." was all that anyone could say.

Wasp was the first one to snap out of her daze and she said "We need to get him out of there." She then turned into her small form and aimed her hands at the iceberg.

"Wait a second Janet." Hank said

"Why! There's a little boy trapped in an iceberg right there!" Wasp shouted while gesturing towards the iceberg.

"Calm down Wasp, Hanks makes a good point." Iron man said "Even though I think we should get that kid out of there, we have no idea what that thing behind him is and JARVIS said that there were three life signs in there but we can't even see the third."

"Hey, I think we can take that thing and if we can't see the third life form then it must be pretty small." Wasp said "Also, even if I didn't break that thing open, I'm pretty sure an iceberg wouldn't fit in the jet."

Before anyone could reply, Wasp re-aimed her hands and shot at the iceberg, causing it to break apart. As soon as the top was gone a blue light, exactly the same color as the light in the boys eyes, shot out of the iceberg, towards the sky.

The heroes looked at the pillar of light in wonder. Eventually the light died down to reveal the boy. He had a bald head that had a big blue arrow pointing at his forehead. He was wearing a light yellow shirt and a light yellow pair of pants, he had the shirt tucked into a belt made out of cloth. Over his shirt he was wearing a kind of red jacket that reached up to his shoulders. His shoes seemed to be made out of cloth that was tied to his ankle with a small cloth.

The boy looked at them with dazed eyes and then began to fall forwards.

Wasp quickly turned back to her normal size and caught the boy.

"I have to ask you something." He said in a very weak voice

"Yes?" Wasp asked in a worried voice, as she leaned closer to the boy.

"Come closer." he said in the same weak tone.

Wasp leaned in closer and the boy said in a much more enthusiastic voice "Will you go penguin sledding with me?"

"Well this is going to be interesting." Iron man said to himself

**This chapter is short but the next one will be a lot longer. I want to try and make one chapter for every episode of Avengers: Earths mightiest hero so the next chapter will finish the episode "living legend" **

**I'll just say now that I might not have access to the internet over the summer holidays but I should have access to a laptop so that I can keep writing and I will update what I've written when I get the chance.**

**Also, I know this chapter isn't the best but I guaranty that the next chapters will be much better.**

**Please review, it feeds my ego. **

**P.S: I love this sign \('-')/ **


End file.
